Reformation
by Muhinyi
Summary: Archie spoke to Maxie three times after his failed attempt at reverting the world to it's original form, each time more influential than the last. Takes place after the events of Alpha Sapphire.


**A/N: First, I'd like to thank you for clicking this and taking the time to read my work. This is the first story I'm posting on here, and I'm excited. Regardless of if you leave feedback or not, thanks for taking the time to read it anyway.** **I recently completed Alpha Sapphire, and I couldn't help but theorize what happened after Archie, Matt, and Shelley decide to make a better Team Aqua. This is the result of that theory.** **I was originally going to post this all together, but I also dislike posting long chapters or stories, so I decided to break it up. I already have the rest planned out, so I will be able to release the second chapter pretty quickly.** **Story Notes: This will take place in the Alpha Sapphire gameverse where Archie awakened Kyogre. Also, I decided not to depict Archie as a complete pirate (especially when it comes to how he speaks) because I felt that the game didn't depict him that way as strongly as people seem to think. It could just be my opinion, but I felt it was worth mentioning.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of it's characters. If I did, I'd still write Fanfiction though.** Following what had been a disastrous attempt at a world reform, Archie Aogiri found he needed to reform himself and his team before he could expect to so drastically change the world. He still held onto the dream that he'd had since he was younger: To make the world better and safer for Aquatic Pokemon. It was only now that he decided there was a much more peaceful way to go about it. During his reform, he spoke to Maxie Matsubusa a total of three times, each having more and more impact on him. It had been a few months or so since Archie had vowed to change Team Aqua for the better, and changes were beginning to be made. First and foremost, however, Archie, Matt, and Shelly decided to take a break from anything Team Aqua related in order to clear their heads and relax. This meant no interaction between the three of them, either, so Archie returned home to Dewford for a month or so. In his time there, he usually stayed fairly secluded, save for an occasional trip to the market or an evening beach stroll. He had ditched the ashen X splotched across his forehead and his entire Aqua suit getup as well. It was a different life that he was beginning, filled with uncertainty, but he was convinced it was a step in the right direction. One morning, as he was preparing breakfast and contemplating a swim with Sharpedo, his PokeNav rang. The I.D didn't register with any of his contacts, which made him uneasy. He hadn't given his number to any strangers, and he doubted that any of his executives would have given it to anyone. Sceptically, he answered the phone. "Hello?" A voice he instantly recognized greeted. It was Maxie, the team Magma leader. Archie nearly dropped his mug of coffee in surprise. What could he possibly be wanting? "How'd you get this number?" Archie asked gruffly, cutting straight to the chase. "That's besides the point, Archie. Where are you? There's been no word from you or anyone associated with you for a while now. The rest of the Pokemon world was starting to get worried." Archie snorted, "That's none of your damn business, Maxie boy. But if you must know, I've been taking time off. Alone. Doing nothing but minding my own business. Now if ya'd kindly shove off." "Can you really expect me of all people to buy that just yet?" Maxie concurred. Archie could feel the sarcasm through the phone. "Indeed I can. If you think I haven't recognized the full force of my mistake, then you must not be as intelligent as you seem." "It's not as though you're in position to talk, Archie, after what you put us through. Whether you've realized it or not, this disappearing act is incredibly suspicious. I demand to know where you are at once." Maxie's nasally tone sounded serious, but Archie didn't hesitate. "Nowhere. Now leave me alone and don't call me back." Before hanging up. Hoping to prevent any further distractions of the day, he turned his ringer to silent and set it on the couch across the room. Anger swelled inside him. Did no one realize that he understood his mistakes? Did no one sympathize with him? Sighing to himself, he shook it off. Maxie was right; he had no right to complain after the peril that he'd put an entire region through. Everyone, Maxie included, was correct in being concerned with his future actions. It was then that his resolve became even stronger. He became even more determined to redeem himself. Taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee, he retrieved a pen and notebook and began formulating some ideas for how he would do so. **A/N: Okay, so this is short. But I promise I'll have more out soon.** **Did you guys like it so far? Let me know if you did or didn't.** **-M**


End file.
